The Forest Of Doom - Part 4
This is the fourth part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla and Johnny learn more about their quest, once again encounter the crow, meet a nervous Friar and a fearsome giant. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Unnamed Centaur * Crow * Friar * Giant Creatures * Centaurs * Crows * Giants Plot Previously... Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon suited and booted with swords, scabbards, backpacks, and leather armour. They meet a dwarf, Bigleg, who urges Lucilla and Johnny to take on his quest. They need to find a hammer in Darkwood, and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. This will unite Bigleg's people against the trolls, and Lucilla and Johnny will be well rewarded. He gives them a map of Darkwood and 60 gold coins, before he dies of his wounds. They visit Yaztromo's Tower, Lucilla and Johnny buy various items including a Ghost Mushroom. Soon into their journey through Darkwood they meet a large crow. The crow offers them advice for the cost of 1 gold piece. They don't have any money left so Johnny tries to cast a spell on him. This makes the crow angry and it flies off. After a while the path turns sharply to the left at a tree bearing strange fruit. Lucilla reaches into the tree and plucks a pear-shaped fruit which is purple in colour, and places it in her bag. In a small clearing amidst the trees they encounter two Orks. Lucilla kills one and then questions the remaining ork. She doesn't trust what he tells her so she kills him. His head rolls across the forest floor as jets of crimson spurt from his neck. Further along the narrow path they hear a deep growl to their left in the trees. Lucilla and Johnny investigate the noise, coming face to face with a huge, brown bear. The bear slashes at Johnny's back as he tries to run. Johnny hits the dirt. Lucilla punches the back of the bear's head. He growls with pain but she doesn't manage to knock him out. Lucilla swings a mean punch at the back of the bear's head and this time, he goes flat out, sprawling on top of Johnny. Lucilla rolls the bear off Johnny. They continue onwards. Soon the path leads out of the trees on to a large plain with tall grasses. Beyond, they see rising ground leading to low hills. As they both walk along the path through the waist-high grasses, they watch the grass rippling in the wind. Suddenly a clump of grass stretches out across the path and attempts to wrap itself around Lucilla's ankles. They both leg it. They soon reach the bank of a gently flowing river. There is no bridge but they see that the path continues ahead on the other side of the river. Standing proudly in front of them both is a magnificent white beast, half-man, half-horse. A bow and a quiver of arrows are slung behind his back. He is a centaur. Lucilla: Hello. Centaur: Good morning. Lucilla tells the Centaur that they are seeking a hammer. Now... Centaur: Ah, another one. I met a dwarf by the name of Bigleg only last night who was searching for such an item. Are you seeking the same hammer? Lucilla: Yes Centaur: I thought so, Bigleg told me that the good dwarfs of Stonebridge had lost their fabled war-hammer. He said that without it, their king is unable to arouse his people, despite the fact that the hill trolls threaten their village. Rumour has it that an envious king of another village of dwarfs sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do. But as it flew back over Darkwood, it was dropped into the forest and was lost. Apparently, two forest goblins found the hammer but could not decide who was to keep it. They wrestled for hours but gave up. Then they discovered that the handle unscrewed from the head, and the argument was settled. One kept the head, the other kept the handle. Then they parted, each happy with his new treasure. Who knows if they still have them. So i'm afraid your problems are doubled. I can tell you that the head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both head and handle have the letter G inscribed on them...that's everything I know. I hope it helps. Lucilla: Thank you. Centaur: You are most welcome. I must say it's so nice to meet some youngsters with manners. Now if you would like to cross the river, I can take you for 3 gold each. Lucilla: We only have 2 coins between us. Centaur: Hmmm...do you perhaps have any items to trade? Lucilla: Would you be interested in a short sword? Centaur: I have no real use for weapons, other than my bow and arrows, and even if I trade them for gold i'd be giving weapons to people who could use them against me. Do you have anything other than weapons? Lucilla: I have a strange fruit. I don't know what it is. She takes it out to show him. Centaur: That fruit is poisonous. So no. Anything else? Lucilla takes out the wooden whistle to show to him. Centaur: Well that will pay for you, but what about your friend? Johnny: I have this ghost mushroom. Is that any use for you? Centaur: Yes. Definitly. They give him the items, which he puts in a bag on the side of his saddle. They both climb on to the centaur's back and he turns and walks into the river. The water is a dark green colour and Lucilla and Johnny both wonder what kind of creatures might be lurking in it's depths. Soon they reach the other side. They are now at the foot of a path which winds its way up into some hills. To the right of the path is a great, old oak tree. Centaur: Good luck with your quest. I hope you find that hammer. Lucilla and Johnny both continue along the path. The ground is quite steep now as the path wends its way up into the hills. By the time they both reach the top the sun is quite hot. All around in the distance they see the tight green circle of Darkwood Forest. Ahead they see a valley floor bathed in sunlight. All is quiet. The path continues on down the hill. Suddenly they hear a voice shout "OI!". As they both look up, something drops from the crow flying over them. Bird shit splats right on Johnny's head. Crow: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! The crow flies off into the distance back the way they came. Johnny: Damn. Starting to think this place has something against me, I swear I'm gonna get that bloody crow. Lucilla: Maybe we should go back to the river so you can try to clean up. Johnny: Good idea. They both walk back down the path, past the old oak tree and right up to the river's edge. Johnny scrubs away the bird muck while cursing away. They walk back to where they were and then continue on. They both come to a junction in the path. They can continue ahead, down the hill; or they can take the path right. They continue ahead. Eventually the path levels out and they find themselves on the valley floor. The path continues ahead but also a new path leads off to their left. They continue ahead. The valley floor is green and pleasant and they both wonder why such a tranquil place should be the home of so many loathsome creatures. Walking along the path, they see in the distance the portly shape of a balding man dressed in long brown robes heading in your direction. As he gets closer they see that he is a friar. Lucilla: Hello The friar is very nervous and jittery and shuffles from side to side as he speaks. Friar: Um...yes...hello. Lucilla: Are you okay? Friar: Not really. My sacred brass bell has been stolen. If you could find it for me I would reward you with a magic healing potion. Lucilla: We are looking for something as well. Maybe we could help each other. Friar: What is it that you seek? Lucilla: A hammer head made of bronze and a handle made of ebony. Friar: I can certainly look out for it for you, and you'll look out for my bell? Lucilla: Yes. Do you know anything about the person who stole your bell? Friar: It was some kind of small furry creature with green spindly arms and legs. It grabbed my bell and ran into the Darkwood. I ran after it but he was too fast for me. I've been wandering around all morning looking for it. Lucilla: We'll look out for the creature as well then. Would you like to accompany us? Friar: Um...yes...perhaps it would be safer...and would you be willing to give a small donation? Perhaps 1 gold coin? Lucilla hands over 1 gold coin. Friar: Bless you, child. Now, where shall we go? The three of them continue on ahead. The path starts to twist and turn between tangled roots and bushes. The path eventually splits. They can continue ahead or turn left. They continue ahead. Ahead the three of them hear the thumping of heavy footsteps and the noise of branches breaking. It sounds as though some huge creature is coming down the path towards them! Lucilla and Johnny draw their swords whilst the Friar hides behind a tree. The thumping and crashing gets louder and suddenly they see a huge leg appear in front of them. Looking up they see that the leg belongs to a man some five metres tall. He is wearing brown canvas clothing and fur boots. He appears to be in a hurry and is crashing through the undergrowth as though it isn't there. On seeing Lucilla and Johnny his eyes widen and he raises his great wooden club. In a very surprising turn of events, as Lucilla strikes swiftly with her sword at the giants left leg, before Johnny does likewise to the giants right leg (deftly avoiding a blow from the beast's massive club). It lets out a massive howl of pain and falls over backwards. Dead? Lucilla cautiously approaches. The giant lies still. Lucilla moves up to his ear. Lucilla: Hello? Nothing. Lucilla finds his neck and checks his pulse. No pulse. Johnny: Is it dead? Lucilla: Yes. Lucilla searches the giant. Stuffed inside the giant's clothing Lucilla finds a brass lantern with a green wick. There is no liquid inside to burn. Previous Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 3 Next Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 5 Previous Episode Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues Category:Fighting Fantasy